Leaving a Legacy
by Hikari Kaitou
Summary: Determined to leave his mark on the school before he graduates, Kurogane decides to go all out on his senior prank. Everything is going good until Fai shows up wanting to help. That's when it starts to go wrong. KxF Rated for language
1. Warning of Suspension

**A/N: **OH GOD! PLEASE, NOT ANOTHER KxF STORY!

Yes! Quiet mortals! Indeed, this is another KxF story. I'm totally on a KxF obsession spree right now if you can't tell. I just can't help it! They're so damn cute together!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Warning of Suspension**

It was 12:34. Two more minutes of English class. Kurogane drummed his fingers impatiently on the desk; he eagerly awaited the end of every class but as English was his least favorite subject, he looked forward to escaping it more than any other. It wasn't really the material he hated as much as the flaming dipshits he had it with.

He cast a glare at his classmates out of the corner of his eye; they were all chattering mindlessly about pointless things, big stupid smiles on their stupid little faces. Kurogane's eye twitched as he worked to suppress an overpowering urge to go on a rampage, hacking the dumb asses' heads off with his ruler. It was very difficult. He so wanted to hurt them… just a little blood was all he wanted. Then he would be happy. The noise level increased several notches as everyone got ready to leave. Kurogane stood up with the rest of them, grabbing his pen and shoving it into the spiral of his notebook for safe keeping.

"Hey! Listen up everyone!" the teacher shouted at the top of her voice. This was hardly impressive: she was about 300 years old and her voice was unable to rise above the roar of the students. "Class! Would you listen up, please! Just for one minute!"

Again, it had no effect. Kurogane, who was not taking part in the ceaseless babbling, heard her calling the first time and impatiently fixed his attention on her.

_Just get on with it, you old hag,_ he thought. _The bastards aren't gonna shut up so just get it over with and it'll be their fault for not listening._

Then he noticed that she had started to tremble with rage and was filling her ancient lungs with air. Realizing what was coming, Kurogane sighed resignedly and stuffed his fingers in his ears, bracing himself for the explosion.

"**_SHUT UP!_**" she screamed.

Everyone was so stunned that they all stopped talking and turned to stare at their teacher, wide-eyed. There was a moment of shocked silence in which a poster that had been hanging on the wall fell down.

"Dude!" one of the morons breathed. Kurogane rolled his eyes. _Dumb ass._

"Thank you," the teacher said huffily. "Now class, don't forget that you have a paper due on Monday that I expect you to start working on tonight. Also, keep in mind the principal's warning that any senior attempting to pull a senior prank will be suspended." Her gaze lingered on Kurogane as she said this and he narrowed his eyes at her.

Just what the fuck was she hinting at?

"So I don't want to see any of you seniors missing tomorrow because you've been suspended."

Finally, the bell rang (_there's no way that was only two minutes,_ Kurogane thought bitterly), cutting her lecture short. Kurogane pushed and shoved his way through the mob that was fighting its way out the door. He plowed through a pair of freshmen (a boy and a girl) as he headed for his locker.

"Out of my way, freshman scum," he growled.

The emerald-eyed girl and the hazel-eyed boy (both of whom had brown hair) quickly bowed to his retreating back. "Gomen, sempai!" they squeaked.

Kurogane smirked to himself; he loved being a senior. It gave him the authority to treat lower classmen like dirt. Yeah…life was pretty much good.

Lost in his thoughts about how much it rocked to be a senior, the boy forgot to watch where he was going and thus ran right into someone.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE I'M FUCKIN' GOING!" he snapped.

Then he got a good look at the boy he had collided with and froze. Oh _shit_! It was _him_! Terrified, Kurogane tried to make a mad dash for anywhere that wasn't where he currently was but it was too late; his fellow senior had him in his clutches and would not be letting go until he had had a bit of fun with his prey.

"Mmm, Kuro chan," Fai purred, and instead of taking a step back, he leaned against Kurogane and clutched at his black t-shirt. "I was hoping to run into you."

"I bet you were," the raven-haired boy grumbled. "Now, get the fuck away from me."

"What's your hurry? You have lunch next," Fai reminded him.

"What's my hurry? My hurry is to get away from you, bastard."

_How the hell did he know that I have lunch next?_ Kurogane wondered, suppressing a shiver. He decided that he wouldn't be terribly surprised if he found out that Fai had memorized his entire schedule; he had a mysterious (and rather annoying) habit of popping up everywhere, apparently for the sole purpose of really pissing Kurogane off. After all, the two of them only had one class together (which was psychology) and it wasn't until the very end of the day.

"What about _you_? Don't _you_ have a class to get to?" Kurogane demanded.

"Nope! I have third block off, remember?" the blond said cheerfully.

"Why the hell would I bother memorizing your schedule?" he muttered. "Anyway, if you have third block off then how come you've never come to harass me?"

Fai grinned up at him, still holding onto Kurogane's t-shirt and pushing him up against a locker so that he couldn't escape. "That's 'cause you're so good at hiding! I can never find you, Kurotan!"

The dark-haired boy sighed impatiently and pushed Fai away. "Look dumb ass, I've got more important stuff to do than stand here and look at your stupid face, so if you'll just go somewhere far away…"

"Ooh, what is it?" the blond asked eagerly. "Is it some homework that's due next hour? Kurowanko, you naughty boy!"

"No! It's not homework! Leave me the hell alone!" Kurogane growled.

"Are you trying to plan a senior prank?" Fai asked shrewdly, his eyes narrowing as he studied his companion's face.

"It's none of your damn business!" he snarled.

"I wanna help!"

"Yeah fucking right. You'd just get us caught and suspended."

"Ah, so that _is_ what you're doing! I thought so!"

"IT IS NOT! I was just saying that if I _was_ planning a senior prank and let you help, that's what would happen!"

"So do you have any ideas yet?"

"NO! I'M NOT GONNA DO A GODDAMN SENIOR PRANK! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

With that, Kurogane shoved Fai to the ground and sprinted off to find his usual hiding spot in the courtyard for lunch. Fai sat on the ground, watching him go, a secretive smile on his face. He knew what Kurogane was up to and he was going to help out, whether the other boy liked it or not.

* * *

**A/N:** That turned out ok, right guys? Cookies for me? Or maybe a gold star! Oooh! That'd be freakin' sweet desu! 


	2. The Master Plan

**A/N: **Hey look… she actually posted another chapter, yah. We'd better read it, yah? And then we'd better review it, yah? Yah, shut up. Ok.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**The Master Plan**

Kurogane occupied his usual hiding place (under the cement balcony-like structure that served as the school's courtyard) after carefully checking to make sure that he hadn't been followed. Technically, students weren't supposed to hang out there but he used it pretty much every day and no one had ever discovered him before so he figured it was safe. It was the ideal hiding spot; dark enough to give one cover if someone were to come looking for him, light enough to do homework (or other work…heh heh heh…) by, dry enough so that you didn't come out looking like you'd pissed your pants, quiet enough to allow concentration, and it just happened to be a great place for plotting dastardly deeds. Kurogane would be taking advantage of its lastly named function today.

He got down on his hands and knees and crawled under the balcony, choosing a spot against the wall to sit. The boy quickly finished his food so that he could get to work; there were so many delicious ideas gathering in his mind and he wanted to make sure that he didn't forget a single one. Kurogane's pen raced across the paper, his writing becoming extra sloppy in his haste to get his ideas down. He grinned mischievously to himself at the thought of the unholy havoc he was going to wreak on the school; he could release hordes of crickets in the hallways, putting rotting fish in the ceiling tiles of the classrooms, smother the teachers' chairs with paint and disconnect the lights in their room so they wouldn't be able to see it there, hack into the computer system and change all the passwords… the list continued onto the backside of his paper. Once he had gotten all his ideas down, Kurogane went back and reread them. They were all so good that he couldn't decide on just one. He ran his fingers backwards through his hair as he tried to pick one.

"I know," he muttered to himself, "I'll just use all of them."

"Good idea," a voice said from directly to the left of him.

Caught completely off guard by this sudden intrusion into his planning process, Kurogane jumped, dropping his notebook and pen. He looked around wildly for his visitor. He didn't have far to look; the guy was sitting right next to him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he shouted, clutching his heart. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN SITTING THERE, YOU CREEPY-ASS BASTARD!"

The face he found himself staring at belonged to possibly the very last person he wanted to meet in the middle of a planning session; it was Fai, and he was smiling and looking quite pleased with himself.

"I just kind of followed you here," the blond grinned. "You didn't really think you could get away that easily, did you, Kuronyan?"

Kurogane stared stupidly at him, waiting for his brain to supply him with a smart-ass response. It wasn't working.

"So when are we gonna do this?" Fai continued cheerfully. "Tonight would be the best time: it's the only day for the next few months when there won't be any activities going on at the school after hours and by that time, we'll have already graduated."

Kurogane kept staring, the look on his face getting more and more incredulous. He actually had been planning on pulling this off tonight. It was almost as if the blond boy had read his mind. Kurogane hated it when he did that; he liked to consider himself hard to read and it rather crushed his ego when Fai seemed to pull it off so easily. And that grin he always wore just added to the dark-haired boy's annoyance; it was infuriatingly smug and deeply alluring at the same time.

Kurogane jumped mentally. What the fuck? Did he just think of Fai's smile as "deeply alluring"? _Oh god. Does anyone have a gun? I seriously need to fucking shoot myself. I'm perfectly sober and I actually thought of his smile as being "deeply alluring"… No, someone must have spiked my water. That's it! The bastards!_

"Judging by the internal conflict you seem to be experiencing," Fai said, still grinning, "I'd be willing to bet that you were already planning on doing it tonight. Ne, Kuropin?"

The raven-haired senior shook his head, trying to clear it. If he was going to be having a conversation with Fai, it was imperative that he remained focused on it completely. Failure to do so may result in death by electrical shock or poisoning.

"No, you dipshit," Kurogane growled. "I'm _not_ doing it tonight, you're _not_ gonna help me and I _don't_ find that _stupid_ smile of yours 'deeply alluring'!"

Oh _fuck_. He'd just gone and said it out loud. He needed to die. Now. Where the hell was that gun he'd asked for!

Fai stared at him, his eyes wide with surprise for a few seconds before his usual grin slid easily back onto his face. Then he laughed. Then he climbed onto Kurogane's lap, put his arms around the other boy's neck and leaned in so close that their noses were almost touching.

"You don't, Kurorin?" he whispered, his long, slim fingers venturing playfully into his classmate's spiky black hair. "How about this? Do you find this deeply alluring?"

Oh, hell yeah.

Kurogane blinked.

No! NO! **NO!** WRONG ANSWER! Quick, do something, you dumb fuck!

He did the first thing his numb, poorly-functioning brain could come up with, though it was actually exactly the opposite of what he subconsciously wanted.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Kurogane roared, shoving Fai with all his considerable might and racing out of his hiding spot as fast as he could go.

"Ouchy…" the blond whined, sitting up and rubbing his arm.

Then he smiled again. So, Kurochin found him "deeply alluring", eh? That was even better than he had ever hoped for. Perhaps the plot he had in mind wasn't just a pointless way to humor himself after all…

Fai giggled to himself, then hummed merrily as he climbed out of the hole. Tonight was his lucky night; he could feel it.

* * *

Kurogane spent the rest of that day making a point to avoid Fai. He checked each hallway and classroom that he passed to make sure the blond wasn't lurking there, waiting for him. Luckily for him, he was able to keep from running into Fai by taking different routes to his classes and hiding out in the bathroom until seconds before the bell was due to ring. The end of the day was drawing closer, which meant that psychology class was drawing closer, which meant being in the same classroom with Fai which meant that… well, he didn't know what that meant exactly but he was sure that it wouldn't be good. Kurogane contemplated the best way to handle this problem and ended up deciding to just ditch psychology. It was a waste of time anyway. Besides, that would give him time to get what he needed to pull off his pranks and get back to school before they locked it up for the night.

Getting out of the school without getting stopped was ridiculously easy; all he had to do was walk purposefully like he had every right to be there and the dipshits in the main office assumed that he had been given a pass and was therefore free to go. He made a derisive noise in his throat as he made his way through the parking lot to his car; the security at this school was disgustingly lax. If he ever became in charge of a school, things would be much different. Every student that wanted to leave the building would have to fight him and win. That would keep the lazy fucks from getting out of class. Hell, that would keep them from getting out, period. The thought made him smirk to himself. Right. Like he would ever want anything to do with a school after he graduated. Once he got out of that hell hole he planned on never going back and spitting noisily in its general direction every time he had to pass it.

Kurogane climbed into his car and backed out. He decided that the best place to start gathering his supplies at the pet store behind his house; they could supply the crickets and dead fish. Ha. Yeah, this was gonna be good.

* * *

**A/N: **Ooh, ooh! What's gonna happen! What's gonna happen! I'm 'cited! Hee heeeeeee! 


	3. An Uninvited Guest

**A/N: **Next chappy's up. Duh. You're reading it. Ha haa… my brain hurts…T-T

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**An Uninvited Guest**

Kurogane pushed the light-up button on his digital watch so that he could check the time. It was 8:30 pm. Surely the building was empty by now. He stood, brushed off his pants, stretched his cramped muscles briefly and cautiously poked his head out from behind the bleachers. His ears were met with dead silence. Although this was what he had been hoping for, the absoluteness of it unnerved him a bit.

_Quit it, dumb ass_, he thought. _You already decided that you'd do this and you've gotten this far. You're not backing out now._

The dark-haired boy came out of his hiding place, his backpack full of assorted crap (some of which was extraordinarily nasty) that he would be using to carry out his reeking of unholy havoc upon the school. Making as little noise as possible, Kurogane opened the gym doors just enough so that he could squeeze through and avoid creating a totally creepy creaking sound. He now found himself in the major hallway that connected with the back entrance. It was usually loud and crowded and full of freshmen (fucking stupid freshmen) but now it was as dark and still as the grave.

Trying to fight off the extremely anxious feeling that he was experiencing, Kurogane hitched the backpack higher onto his shoulder and set off down the corridor. He poked his head into a random classroom, making sure that it was truly empty before setting to work. The boy started by dumping paint (which was black because black is a kick-ass color) on the teacher's seat. It oozed, spread rapidly over the fabric and dripped over the sides and he could hear it hitting the ground with a delicious splattering sound. Oh yeah. That was nice.

Next he took out the fish, frowning at their lifeless bodies. He was surprised that he had managed to find such large fish but they weren't as rotten as he would have liked. That's what you get for not planning ahead of time. Yeah, shut up.

Kurogane climbed up onto one of the tables, stood carefully, pushed aside one of the ceiling tiles and removed a fish from the bag. He screwed up his face against the stench; alright, so they were pretty damn nasty after all. As quickly as he could, he dropped the fish into the ceiling, slid the tile back in place and hurriedly shut the bag containing the other disgusting things.

Kurogane finished his first room and moved onto another one. He was just starting to paint the floor with petroleum jelly when he heard a noise behind him that made him jump and spin around. The room was empty. But he was sure that he'd heard something…Then he heard it again, more clearly this time. It sounded a lot like a cat purring. That's weird…what would a cat be doing in a school late at night with no one around? The senior got to his feet, tilting his head as he listened for the sound again.

In the corner of the room was a large cardboard box and it seemed to be the source of the noises. Immediately, the boy's suspicion was aroused; the box was closed and taped shut. That meant that there was no way the animal could have just wandered in by accident when someone opened the door. Someone had to have put it there on purpose…assuming that it was a cat in the first place. Now that he listened to it again, the purring sounded a little phony.

Kurogane approached the suspicious box cautiously. It rattled a bit as if whatever was inside was trying to escape and perhaps…oh, I don't know… munch happily upon his liver! The dark-haired boy found himself really wishing he had a slingshot right about now. Or a sword. Or a machine gun. Maybe he didn't want to know what was in that box after all. He tried to stop himself from getting any closer to it and run out of the room, down the hall and through an exit. His legs seemed to have other plans, however, and continued to lead him towards the cardboard container.

He was about two feet away from the box when a rather tall, skinny, meowing something burst out of the box and fastened itself around his torso. Kurogane yelled in surprise as he was knocked to the ground where he struggled desperately in the vice-like grip of the thing that had grabbed him. It took him a few moments to realize what exactly had attacked him but once he figured it out, his shock and fear was replaced with deep annoyance and then a burning anger. It was Fai.

"YOU STUPID-ASS BASTARD! YOU NEARLY FUCKING KILLED ME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" the raven-haired senior raged.

The blond just smiled up at him innocently and said "I told you I'd be here to help you, Kuroru."

"AND I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WEREN'T FUCKING ALLOWED SO YOU BETTER NOT FUCKING SHOW UP BUT HERE YOU ARE ANYWAY!"

Fai put a finger to Kurogane's lips to shut him up.

"What is it! Do you hear something!" Kurogane hissed urgently.

"No, but your shouting was hurting my ears," Fai said easily. "Hey, hey! Kuro chan, you should have seen your face when I jumped out at you! You were all like 'Waaaah!' and you were real scared! It was funny!"

Kurogane jumped to his feet and shoved his classmate away, his face burning with anger and shame. "I wasn't scared, bastard! You just surprised me a little!"

The blond giggled and poked his companion playfully in the cheek. "Whatever. You were scared."

Kurogane picked Fai up with one arm and marched down the hall, snarling mutinously to himself as he went. He chose a classroom at the very end of the hall, dropped the other boy in, shut the door and locked it from the outside. Then he brushed his hands off. There; that oughta hold that dipshit for a while.

Feeling rather pleased with himself for his resourcefulness, Kurogane returned to the classroom he had been working on before Fai had so rudely burst in on him. At the same time however, the dark-haired boy felt something else… something different… It was almost like a sort of longing. Some part of him wanted to go back and let Fai out of that room so that the blond could hang on him all night.

_What the hell is wrong with you, dumbfuck? You think you want that thing on you all night? Wrong answer. Now, get back to work_.

Slowly, grudgingly, Kurogane chose another classroom and set to work once more. It was strange: he had been so looking forward to pulling these pranks off during the school day but now that he was here, actually working on it, he felt like there was something else he would rather be doing. Yet no matter how he raked his brain, he couldn't quite put his finger on whatever it was.

* * *

Kurogane finished this room hastily and began to move towards the next when he froze in the middle of the hallway. The door of the room he had locked Fai in stood out strangely from the others. It almost seemed to emit a pulsing glow as if beckoning him to open it and release the horror from within. Kurogane contemplated this; maybe it wasn't such a good idea to lock Fai in that room without any (for wont of a better word) supervision. Who knows what trouble he could get in to? The dark-haired boy took an uncoiled paperclip from his pocket and picked the lock on the classroom door with practiced ease.

When Kurogane stuck his head in, he saw that Fai was sitting cross-legged on one of the tables, facing him, a huge (and all too innocent looking) grin spread across his face as if he had been expecting his classmate to walk in at that moment.

"Awww, Kuropu came back for me!" he trilled, latching himself on to Kurogane once more. "I knew you would!"

"Get away," the other boy snapped, trying to shove the blond off. "I didn't come in here because I was worried about you, you dipshit! I was just trying to make sure you weren't doing anything stupid that might get us caught!"

"Oooh," Fai said. "I'm afraid you're a little late for that, then."

Kurogane's eyes widened in horror. "What the fuck did you do?"

The blond smiled up at him. "Look out the window."

The raven-haired senior broke into a cold sweat as he approached the window, thoroughly dreading what he might find once he got there. He pressed his forehead against the cool glass and took in the sight below. No…fucking…way… Oh god, it was a thousand times worse than he had imagined; in the grass in the schoolyard below was a large blazing message that someone had written with gasoline and then lit on fire.

_Kuropuu loves Fai_ (heart).

"Do you like it, Kurowanko?" the blond giggled.

"You…y-you…you did…" he stammered stupidly.

"Yep. All by myself! Do you like it?"

Kurogane looked down at the terrifying sight outside and then back at Fai. For a few moments, the dark-haired boy was speechless and simply blinked in response. Then came the explosion.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, YOU SCRAWNY BASTARD! ARE YOU FUCKING TRYING TO GET US BOTH SUSPENDED! THAT'S NOT FUNNY, STUPID ASS!"

Fai shrugged. "I thought it was funny."

Then he started laughing. Kurogane's hands curled themselves into fists and if it were humanly possible for smoke to come out of someone's head, the room would have been flooded with it. Unable to contain himself any longer, Kurogane let a punch fly right at Fai's chest. The blond slid off the table he was sitting on, missing the blow by centimeters, still laughing. Though Fai wasn't injured, the table sure as hell was; Kurogane's fist had gone right through it and taken off the corner, which lay in splintered pieces on the ground. Massaging his knuckles as he tried to harness his anger, the dark-haired boy took several deep breaths.

"You're going to get rid of this," he hissed. "Now."

Fai smiled as usual. "What do you want me to do about it? It's not as though I have magic powers."

As soon as the words left the blond's lips, something seemed to hit Kurogane on the head. Magic powers…that sure would explain a lot. Fai was able to pull off some seemingly impossible shit. Kurogane had often found himself lying in bed, recalling each day's events and staying awake for a long time, wondering just how in the flying fuck Fai managed these things. Magical powers, eh? Yeah…that would explain a lot.

Then he shook himself. _What am I thinking? Magical powers? Pfft. Right, and I'm the fucking Keebler elf. People with magical powers don't really exist, dumb shit._ There came a rather uncertain pause in his thoughts. Without thinking, Kurogane slowly reached out his hand and nervously grazed Fai's chest with his fingertips. Hmmm… he put his palm flat against it and could feel the heartbeat underneath.

"Enjoying yourself, Kuropi?" Fai asked suddenly. Kurogane gave a start, suddenly realizing what he was doing and took a huge step backwards.

"Don't get any weird ideas, blondie," he growled. "I was just…making sure you were real…"

_You want _me_ to not get any weird ideas?_ Fai thought amusedly to himself. Then he started towards his raven-haired classmate, who backed away anxiously until his back was against the wall and he couldn't go any farther.

"I didn't say you had to stop," the blond grinned. "_I_ was having fun."

"Shut the hell up," Kurogane snapped, shoving him away. Then he sighed and ran his fingers backwards through his hair. "Well, as long as you're here, you might as well make yourself useful."

He got up onto one of the tables and pushed aside a ceiling tile.

"Hand me that bag of fish."

* * *

**A/N: **Mmm…fishes. Damn, I'm hungry.

I feed upon reviews. REVIEW ME! …please?


	4. A Song of Storm and Fire

**A/N:** Last chapter! Woot! I quite like how this chappy turned out. It's pretty damn cute, if I do say so myself… but, whatever. That's just me. You can decide for yourself.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**A Song of Storm and Fire**

"Done," Kurogane said finally, looking around at their last wrecked room with satisfaction.

"We make a pretty good team, huh, Kuromi?" Fai trilled, putting his arm around the other boy's shoulders.

"Don't get used to it dumbass," he growled. Then he dropped to sit on the floor and put his head in his hands. "Now all we have to do is figure out how to get rid of that damn thing in the grass out there."

He looked up at Fai so that he could glare accusingly at him. Even though he was furious about the message that the blond had written, he was still in awe, wondering how he could possibly have gotten out there, scribbled the words with gasoline, lit it on fire, got back to the room Kurogane had put him in and locked it up again from the outside, all without Kurogane noticing a thing. The only explanation coming to his stunned mind was that Fai had done the whole thing magically but… there's no such thing as magic! Although he kept telling himself this, he was becoming less and less sure with every repetition. Now, he was like "There's no such thing as magic…right?"

"Well, we might as well go outside to figure it out. There's no point in us staying in here," Kurogane pointed out.

"Ooookaaaayyyy!" Fai sang.

Feeling deeply annoyed, the raven-haired senior led the way to the doors, the blond close on his heels. He would be glad when this whole damn thing was over. He grabbed the door handle and pulled… the door refused to open. The bottom of his stomach dropped as he frantically tried again. Oh shit. They were locked in.

"BUT HOW!" Kurogane screamed, pounding the glass with his fists. "HOW THE FUCK CAN WE BE LOCKED INSIDE! YOU CAN'T LOCK IT SO THAT PEOPLE ARE TRAPPED INSIDE! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! SO HOW THE HELL IS THIS HAPPENING!"

He spun to look at Fai, a dangerous fire in his eyes. "YOU! YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS, DIDN'T YOU! THIS ISN'T FUNNY, YOU BASTARD! UNLOCK THE FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

Fai tilted his head, still smiling and looking politely puzzled. "I don't know what you're talking about Kuropin. I've been with you the whole time. Besides, like you said, you can't lock people inside this school. I don't even have a key."

Kurogane was panting and shaking with rage and fatigue. He just wanted to get out of the damn building! Was that so much to ask! Fai put his arms around his companion and stroked his hair consolingly. Kurogane was tempted to just tell his manly pride to go to hell and just break down and sob in frustration in Fai's comforting embrace but his manly pride was stubbornly resisting. Instead, he got to his feet, breaking free of Fai's grip.

"I guess we're stuck here until they unlock the doors tomorrow morning," he sighed.

"Yayyy! I get to have a sleepover with Kurotan!" Fai cheered, jumping up and down with glee. "Oh, we're gonna have so much fun! We can stay up late and play truth or dare and—"

"You're _not_ staying in the same room as me," Kurogane snapped. The blond fell silent immediately, his head drooping in disappointment. "You'd better pick somewhere where you won't get caught in the morning. Wouldn't want to get suspended…"

"I see," Fai muttered. "Well, good night, Kuronyan…"

Kurogane grunted in reply and departed quickly before he changed his mind about sharing a room with the other boy.

* * *

It was difficult for Kurogane to find a place comfortable enough to sleep in where he wouldn't be found when the teachers arrived the next morning. He finally decided to go back behind the bleachers where the wrestling mats were kept. The mats smelled kind of gross but beggars can't be choosers. Kurogane stretched out on his back, folding his arms behind his head so that it wouldn't have to touch the mat. He lay awake for a long time, his mind wandering aimlessly. Actually, his thoughts weren't completely without focus; no matter how he tried to drag them elsewhere, they always seemed to go back to Fai. Where was he staying? Was it a good enough hiding place that he wouldn't be discovered? 

Just then, there was a huge crash that made Kurogane jump to his feet and get in his defensive stance. The crash was followed by a series of low-pitched grumbles and he realized that it was only a thunderstorm going on outside. The senior laid down once more, his heart still racing from the shock. Though a lot of people might have found the sounds of the storm unnerving, he found comfort in them. He had always quite liked thunderstorms.

Suddenly his ears were met with another set of sounds that were unrelated to the storm. There was a faint creaking and then some hurried footsteps. Kurogane got into his defensive stance once more. He could see the dark outline of someone walking around in the gym. The figure looked around and then started towards his hiding spot. The dark-haired boy took a seat on the mat, no longer worried. He recognized that willowy form and girly walk; it was only Fai. Kurogane rolled his eyes. What did that idiot want this time?

"K-Kurowanko?" Fai squeaked, peering into the darkness behind the bleachers.

"What is it?" Kurogane demanded, his voice revealing the annoyance he felt at being disturbed.

"C-can…can I…stay with you…p-please?" he whimpered. He sounded so pathetic that Kurogane actually felt sorry for him. But he didn't really want Fai sleeping near him…

"Ugh…" the dark-haired boy groaned.

"Thank you, Kuro chan," the blond said gratefully, crawling over to sit on the mat beside him. Then he latched himself tightly onto Kurogane's arm.

"What's the matter with you? You're all shaky," Kurogane observed.

"I d-don't like… thunderstorms," Fai said, clinging even tighter.

"Well, get off. You're cutting off my circulation," he snapped.

Slowly, the smaller boy let go, settling for hugging his own knees instead. He rocked slightly back and forth, shivering with fear. There was another huge crash of thunder that made Fai jump and whimper a little.

"What's your problem?" Kurogane grumbled. "It's just a little thunder."

Fai looked up at him, his round eyes frightful and pleading.

"You really don't like storms, huh?" The dark-haired boy held his gaze for a moment, before sighing resignedly and looking away. "…Fine…"

Fai fastened his arms around his classmate once more, holding on as if his life depended on it. Kurogane didn't understand how someone his age could be so afraid of thunderstorms but he put up with it and accepted him into his embrace. The blond continued to tremble a little even after he had buried his face in Kurogane's shoulder. Eventually, it subsided and he seemed to be asleep at last. Kurogane rested his chin lightly on Fai's head, taking in the scent of his soft, clean hair. Maybe this wasn't so bad. The blond was warm, at least. _Of course, the only reason I'm enjoying this is because of the warmth,_ he assured himself. _That's all_. But he didn't fool himself for even a second. He knew that there were many reasons that he was putting up with Fai and the warmth of another body against his was fairly low on the list.

Fai grinned to himself. He had always prided himself on being a good actor but this had to have been his best performance ever. The blond snuggled a little closer to Kurogane. Even if it wasn't his best, it was certainly his most rewarding.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah… so I was gonna add a part at the end where they both get caught and suspended but…I was worried that it might spoil "the moment" so I decided not to. BTW if anyone has a suggestion of a fic they'd like me to take a shot at, I'm more than willing to listen. I've only got a couple more ideas in my noggin before I run dry for a bit so...yeah. 

So what thinks ye? Hanashite ga suki desu ka? Hanashite ga suki janai desu ka? R&R onegai shimasu! And remember kids, "If it's not Scottish, then it's crap!" ...What? You're not Scottish? Naw, me neither ;


End file.
